bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wulf Aspirant Faelan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830417 |no = 8249 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 149 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 32, 38, 44, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 10, 10, 13, 15, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 89, 95 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 7, 5, 5, 5, 7, 7, 9, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 7, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 6 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 7 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The Isengrim are a mysterious folk said to live deep within the frigid forests beyond the massive Frozen Mountains to the north. According to the foolhardy adventurers of Galardhon, the Isengrim are little more than children in the guise of a wolf, scaring trespassers with their false howls. However, reality couldn't be further from the truth. Despite their small stature, the Isengrim were descended from the White Wulf God, Fenrir. Just as Fenrir had once served the great spirit known as the divine Forest Mother, the ferocious Isengrim Wulfs now carried on Fenrir's legacy as the protectors of the Forest Mother. Faelan was a promising aspirant of the Northern Isengrim Tribe. Even when she was but a cub, Faelan was brash and incredibly obstinate, never slowing down or giving up. She aspires to one day become the White Wulf of the tribe, a title only bestowed upon the most heroic Wulf of a hundred years. |summon = Hark, human scum! Call me small again, and I'll feed you to the doggies! |fusion = Hah! Is that all? That won't fill my tummy! I nee...is that...a BONE!? |evolution = | hp_base = 5040 |atk_base = 1997 |def_base = 1626 |rec_base = 1719 | hp_lord = 7200 |atk_lord = 2853 |def_lord = 2323 |rec_lord = 2456 | hp_anima = 8092 |rec_anima = 2218 |atk_breaker = 3091 |def_breaker = 2085 |def_guardian = 2561 |rec_guardian = 2337 |def_oracle = 2204 |rec_oracle = 2768 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Wrath of the Isengrim |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts BB Atk when HP is above 50%, boosts damage against status afflicted foes & negates all status ailments |lsnote = 250% BB Atk & 50% boost |bb = Veil of Joro |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth and Water attack on all foes, activates Water barrier, probable status ailment counter for 3 turns, negates all status ailment for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |bbnote = 2500 HP on barrier, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to reflect Weak, Sick, Injury |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Feral Barrage |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), 8 combo random powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 20% chance to inflict ailments, 140% Atk vs. afflicted foes & 300% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 450~1050 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Howl of Fenris |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, activates Earth barrier, adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = Also attacks with Water element, 20,000 HP barrier, 250% Atk vs. afflicted foes & 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Isengrim Aspirant |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes |esnote = 80% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 830418 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Bulb |evomats6 = Water Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |incorrectinfo = true |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Faelan1 }}